Homecoming
by x.SodeNoZangetsu.x
Summary: What if Woody and Jessie hadn't made it off the plane at the end of Toy Story 2? Now they're stuck in Japan. What adventures await them and how will they ever get back home? Slight BuzzJessie. Starts with the airplane scene of TS2
1. Chapter 1

**So my other Toy Story fic didn't go as planned. The plot wasn't as sturdy as I had originally thought. I realized this when I went to write chapter 2 and was like "**_**where the heck am I going with this?"**_** But, I am back with another attempt at Toy Story fan fiction and I can already tell that this plot is better than the last—in my opinion anyway. And who knows, if I think of a way to fill the major plot hole in the last story, I may go back and finish it one day. **

**Anyways, onto the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Toy Story and all its characters are owned by Disney and Pixar. I am only borrowing them for creative control. **

**Please review.**

* * *

.:Homecoming:.

**Chapter One**

It had all started out innocently enough. Woody had had no idea that a simple rescue mission could lead to all this. It was supposed to be quick and easy. Ride Buster to the yard sale, save Wheezy, and return to Andy's room. Being kidnapped had not been part of the plan. Now, Woody had discovered several ups to the whole ordeal. Yes, he had been greedily stolen, but had it not happened, he might have never known he had people out there that were practically family.

Not only was he the star of his own TV show—how come Andy had never heard of _Woody's Roundup_?—as well as being a collector's item, but he had met Jessie, who was from the same set as he which made them practically brother and sister, Bullseye, his noble steed, and the Prospector, though he had soon revealed himself to be a real nuisance.

He had immediately grown attached to Bullseye and, after giving Jessie a chance, a sibling relationship blossomed between them. Woody had had his doubts about the old Prospector, and in the end, it turned out his initial thoughts had been correct. Woody had thought inviting them back to Andy's would be a good thing for all of them. Bullseye had seemed eager, Jessie had been nervous but willing, but the Prospector would have none of it, and Woody soon found himself in something close to a nightmare.

Woody shook his head in order to clear his thoughts. There were more important matters at hand than reminiscing on the past. Woody hardened his resolve as he continued his climb up the mountain of suitcases. How had he ended up in a plane again?

Oh, yeah. Al.

He made it to the top of the pile easily and reached the green suitcase he had found himself trapped in just minutes ago. He fiddled with the locks briefly before lifting the lid up and peering into the recesses of said case. Curled in a ball at the bottom of the case was Jessie.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I believe you're on the wrong flight," he said with a smirk.

Jessie looked up and broke into a grin at the sight of him.

"Woody!" she cried as she launched herself into his chest, grabbing her brother in a hug.

Woody responded by hugging her back and saying, "Come on, Jess, let's get you home."

A look of uncertainty flashed across the cowgirl's face as she pulled away from Woody.

"But," she started, "what if Andy doesn't like me?"

Woody chuckled. "Nonsense, Andy will love you!" Smiling, he added, "Besides, he's got a little sister."

Struck by a sudden mood swing, Jessie beamed and pulled her hat to her head in excitement.

"He does? Well, why didn't you say so? Let's go!"

Woody let out a 'woah!' as she pulled him away with a burst of energy. They approached the door where the luggage was being loaded onto the plane. They watched as the person loading the plane stood up and left.

Now or never.

"Okay, on the count of three," Woody said. "One…two…"

The door slammed shut just as Woody and Jessie stood to their feet.

"This is bad," Woody mumbled as the lights went out. He heard Jessie gasp beside him.

"How're we gonna get outta here?" Jessie asked, her voice picking up a fearful tone.

Woody looked around frantically. They _were_ going to get out of here.

As he felt the plane began to move, he noticed the escape hatch near the front of the plane. Not letting go of Jessie's hand for a second, he pulled her back up the pile of luggage and over to the hatch. They stared down through the small window and saw a pair of wheels below.

Knowing their time was limited, Woody began to pull the hatch open and soon Jessie was helping as well. As it opened, they were met with a blast of wind so strong, it nearly flung their bodies across the plane.

"You _sure_ about this?" she yelled to Woody over the engine of the plane.

"No! Let's go!" he shouted back before climbing out.

She followed without hesitation. They carefully maneuvered themselves down the metal bar attaching the wheels to the plane; Jessie copying Woody's every move.

All was going well before their luck just had to run out. Woody lost his footing and with a startled yelp, he found himself plummeting towards the wheels. He would be ripped to shreds! He jerked to a stop when Jessie—thinking quickly—leaned down to catch him. The force of the stop, however, caused the tear in his arm to rip even more. Woody tried not to pay any heed to it.

When he lost his hat though, that was a different story. He let out a cry as his prized possession escaped his reach.

He was surprised when a hand with purple tips suddenly caught his hat and he heard the pounding of plastic hooves below.

"What's a cowboy without his _hat_?"

Woody looked down and broke into a grin.

"Buzz!"

Buzz Lightyear looked up at the cowboy and gave him a smile. Jessie stared down at the space toy she had only seen briefly once before and a look of admiration filled her eyes. This toy barely knew her and yet he had commandeered Bullseye and was coming to her and Woody's rescue. He looked so heroic, riding Bullseye like he knew exactly what he was doing.

She realized she was staring when she saw Buzz's cheeks flush as he looked away from her and back to Woody. She smiled at his flustered state. She knew right then she wanted to get to know this space ranger.

Jessie was brought back to reality when she felt Woody slipping from her grasp. She heard a rip followed by an exclamation of fear and pain from her brother. She looked down and noticed with fear that the rip in Woody's shoulder caused by the Prospector was growing larger, and despite Woody's best, the pain was getting too unbearable to ignore.

Woody searched for a way to get to the ground without being destroyed in the process. Had they not been twelve inches tall, falling would've been a good bet. He caught sight of a thick bolt combining two structures of the plane's wheels together. He pulled the pull-string on his back as far as it would go and swung it like a lasso. He would aim for the bolt so they could swing down and land on…

"Buzz!" Woody hollered. "Buzz get behind the tires!"

Buzz pulled hard on Bullseye's reins and moved the horse back. Buzz called to him once they were in position and Woody launched the string at the bolt. The ring at the end neared the target…

And barely missed it.

By now, the plane had turned onto the runway and was picking up speed with every second that passed.

"Woody, hurry!" he heard Jessie yell as he pulled his string out again.

He threw it and it neared the bolt once more. He could see Buzz pushing Bullseye as hard as the horse could take and he felt Jessie's grip tighten even more around his wrist.

_Please,_ Woody pleaded silently. _Please work._

It missed again. Woody cursed. The plane lifted off the ground.

"Woody!" he heard Buzz yell.

Woody looked back to his friend hoping his eyes displayed the confidence they always did even though he felt hopeless inside. He wanted Buzz to think he hadn't given up yet.

"Whadda we do _now_?" Jessie yelled down at him, watching the ground get farther away from them with dread.

"Pull me up," he told her, managing to keep his voice strong and steady. "There's no way down now."

Jessie understood and with little difficulty, hefted Woody up until he was safely back on the metal bar where he had fallen. They looked back up at the hatch that they thought would lead them to safety. Woody scowled.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Jessie asked.

Woody shook his head. "Guess we'll find out when we land in Japan."

xxx

Buzz felt his stomach lurch as he watched the plane slowly ascending. It hadn't worked. Now, his best friend was stuck on the long flight to Japan as well as the innocent cowgirl he had seen for only a couple seconds back at Al's apartment.

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. No, he wasn't going to allow this. Woody and Jessie may need his help, he wasn't about to back down. He was programmed for challenge and adventure; this should be second nature to him.

"C'mon, Bullseye, catch up to that plane!" he ordered the horse.

Bullseye obeyed and dashed forward. They were catching up, but the plane was still going higher. Buzz had to do this quickly.

He leaned down and whispered orders in Bullseye's ear. The horse nodded and sped up even more until it was running as hard as it could. As Bullseye drew closer, Buzz outstretched his hand and slowly and carefully stood on the horse's saddle.

"Now, Bullseye!"

Bullseye bucked forward at the same as Buzz jumped. He ejected his wings and breathed a sigh of relief when his plastic wings caught a slight draft.

It was enough to do the job and Buzz was lifted higher into the air. Buzz Lightyear was falling with style once again.

He neared the plane and reached for one of the metal bars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray, I'm actually getting somewhere this time. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Toy Story and all its characters are owned by Disney and Pixar. I am only borrowing them for creative control. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"What do you think's gonna happen to us once we land in Japan?" Jessie asked for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

Woody merely shook his head as he wrapped a comforting arm around the cowgirl at his side. Jessie—relishing in the comfort—shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

The flight had lasted two hours so far, and most of those hours Woody and Jessie had spent either deep in thought or asleep. They figured the next fifteen or so hours wouldn't be much different.

Woody sighed. "I wish we could at least be stuck in the cabin. At least we could watch the in-flight movie from underneath the seats," he muttered.

Jessie giggled a bit before shooting a sly look Woody's way.

"You think we could find a way up there?"

"Don't know," he replied. "Maybe if we're about to die of boredom we can try it out."

The sly look in Jessie's eyes still didn't fade.

"Well, I know somethin' we can do right now to have some fun," she said.

"Yeah? Like what?"

Jessie gestured to all the suitcases surrounding them.

"Care for a little 'seek n find'?"

Woody looked down at Jessie incredulously.

"You want us to look through people's stuff?"

"Why not?" Jessie exclaimed. "We'll put it all back. C'mon, Woody I need somethin' ta do!"

Woody studied the cases of various sizes and colors around him and soon found a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I don't seem any harm in it, I suppose," he finally said.

"Yee-_haw_!" Jessie squealed.

Immediately, she leapt up from Woody's side and dashed over to a red suitcase she had secretly been eyeing the entire time they had been sitting against the wall. Woody got up after a minute and followed her over.

"Woody, get the other zipper," she said to him, both her hands pulling hard on one zipper already.

Woody grabbed the other zipper and began pulling the opposite way of Jessie. They met on the other side of the suitcase and flipped the case open with each other's help.

Standing on their tiptoes, they peered into the case. A pillow and stack of clothes were what greeted them.

"Ugh, boring," Jessie grumbled as she shut the case and started digging through the pockets on the front.

Woody watched her and couldn't help the nagging feeling that they were intruding on people's privacy pulling at the back of his brain.

"Ooh, Woody! Lookit this!" Jessie's voice snapped him from his conscience.

Woody climbed up on top of the case where Jessie was sitting on her knees, having just pulled what looked like a plastic globe from a pocket. She turned it around and Woody recognized what it was.

A snow globe; Andy had tons of them. The confused look on Jessie's face told him she had never seen one before.

"What do ya reckon it is?" she asked, knocking on the plastic with her fist.

"It's a snow globe," Woody answered. He took the globe from her hand—luckily for them it was one of the smaller ones and wasn't incredibly heavy—and shook it.

The look of confusion quickly changed to one of awe as Jessie watched the little flakes of snow flutter over Los Angeles. Woody put it back in her hands where she continued to stare at it.

"Andy has a lot of these," Woody told her as she shook it again after the flakes had settled. "He always brings one back from vacations or his family gives them to him from their travels."

"It's so cool," Jessie said, still transfixed by the 'magic' the globe possessed.

"Hey," Woody said, attempting to make light of the fact that they were stuck on a plane, "Maybe we can find one in Japan."

Jessie looked at him and smiled. "You think so?"  
Woody shrugged, but kept the smile on his face. "You never know."

By the time another two hours had passed, Jessie and Woody had looked through almost half of all the suitcases. The select cases lay open and miscellaneous objects were scattered about the cargo hold of the plane. Among their many discoveries, the two of them had found a collection of comic books they had taken turns reading, an mp3 player they listened to and judged, three photo albums they had looked through, and they were now working on several crossword puzzles. Woody had finally thrown all caution to the wind and cast his doubt aside. They weren't going to get caught. Every human on this gigantic vessel was either in the cabin of the plane or piloting it.

Besides, who would notice that their mp3 player wasn't on the same song they had left it? Who would notice their clothes had been rearranged in their cases? Who would notice nearly two more crossword puzzles had been solved? Even if someone _did_ notice, Woody found he no longer cared.

"Okay, a five letter word for kitchen utensil," Jessie said aloud while resting against a pencil they had found, her arm atop its eraser.

Woody walked around to where Jessie was standing and studied the puzzle. His eyes lit up after a moment.

"Whisk!"

Jessie glanced at him and then at the puzzle. W-H-I-S-K; it fit.

"How in tarnation…?" she mumbled, wondering how in the world Woody got that so fast.

"Hey, the only reason I knew that is because Andy's mom let him play in the kitchen once when he was little and I had to face off against the Evil Lord Whisk," Woody quickly covered, seeing the mischievous gleam in Jessie's eye.

"Uh-huh, yeah," she said back. "I bet you secretly cooked when Andy wasn't looking, didn't ya?"

Woody tried to scowl but knew Jessie was merely playing.

"Like I—let alone, any toy—could cook!" he supplied back, a smirk on his face.

"I tried once," Jessie told him in all seriousness.

"Really?"

"Yup. Emily had an Easy Bake Oven."

Woody erupted into a fitful of laughter. Jessie didn't see anything funny about what she had said. She tried to scowl, but the sound of Woody's laughter kept causing a smile to flicker across her face.

"What's so darn tootin' funny?" she asked.

"The idea of you cooking," Woody replied in between laughs.

"And what makes that so funny?" Jessie questioned, attempting to sound angry when the smile on her face was just getting larger.

She didn't give him a chance to retort though and soon had him pinned to the floor in a tickle attack similar to the one back at Al's. Woody's laughter increased and now Jessie's laughter mixed in as well. Perhaps getting stuck on this plane hadn't been such a bad thing at all.

Jessie finally gave Woody his salvation and stopped tickling him. They both spent a few minutes getting their breath back and fixing their composure.

"Well… now what?" Jessie soon asked, not being able to sit still any longer.

"I don't care," Woody said back, still panting slightly. "Just make sure it doesn't involve tickling."

Jessie stuck her tongue out at him. "Aw heck, you're no fun." Woody merely rolled his eyes at her.

Suddenly, the plane jerked a bit as it hit a bit of turbulence and a hatch on the ceiling fell to the ground beside them. Jessie looked up at the ceiling and stared at the duct. A grin slowly formed on her lips.

"I don't think I like that look," Woody told her as she faced him.

"Let's explore, Woody!" she suggested, ignoring his comment. "We've stayed here for four hours now and I'm gettin' bored. I need some adventure!"

He sighed. He couldn't see any harm in it as long as they were careful to avoid the humans. He could go for a bit of excitement as well. The fact that they were going to a country halfway around the world had grown old; he was ready for something new.

"Okay," he said, a smile gracing his face. "Let's do it."

"Yeehaw!" Jessie leapt to her feet and quickly started pushing suitcases together in order to reach the duct.

Woody chuckled at her excited state before helping. Soon, they had arranged the cases in such a way that they could climb up them and nearly reach the duct. Woody lifted Jessie onto his shoulders so she could climb up. Once in, she let her eyes adjust to the dark before helping Woody up. Once they were both safely in, they tried standing and sighed in relief when they found they could.

"So, which way first, miss?" Woody asked, deciding to give her the lead—she had taken lead in everything else they had done thus far.

Jessie looked both ways and put a hand to her chin in thought. Woody sighed and chuckled at how much thought she was putting into it.

"How about the right?" he finally offered.

Jessie snapped her fingers. "Great idea, cowboy, though I was just 'bout to say the same thing myself."

"Of course you were," he mumbled under his breath.

Jessie heard him however and smacked him in the back of the head playfully.

"Hush, cowboy."

"Yes ma'am…"

xxx

They hadn't gotten very far when the duct split off into two different directions. This time, Woody took the lead and took the path that had a bit of light off in the distance. They crept through the tunnel until they came to a grate. Woody peered out and saw they had made it to the cabin of the plane. Two rows of seats lined the walls and a stewardess was making her way up and down the aisle way.

"We're in the cabin," Woody announced.

Jessie let out a quiet whoop. "What movie are they showing?"

"Can't tell," he replied. "Let's find out."

They were both trying to work the grate from its place when they heard small footsteps coming up behind them. Woody and Jessie spun around as the footsteps got closer. The louder they got, the brighter a greenish glow became. Woody squinted. It couldn't be.

The red light of a laser soon came into focus as the footsteps neared even more and soon a white plastic arm had emerged from behind the corner.

"Buzz?"

* * *

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I still feel these chapters are pretty short. Sorry 'bout that; they seem long while writing them. **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed thus far. You all are my motivation!**

**DISCLAIMER: See chapters 1 and 2.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Once the full figure of Buzz Lightyear came into Woody's view, a huge wave of relief rushed over him. He had had a feeling the toy would have tried to come with them, and seeing him here safe and sound made Woody happy. They were best friends after all.

Besides, he wasn't sure he could handle Jessie all by himself for such a prolonged period of time.

"Buzz!" Woody exclaimed.

His comment caught the space toy off guard as he jumped and turned towards the source of the startling noise.

"Woody!" Buzz sighed, a grin gracing his features. "I finally found you."

"How'd you manage to make it on the plane, Buzz?" Woody asked. "It was already off the ground when we got back inside."

Buzz smirked. "I fell with style, cowboy. It was the moving truck escapade all over again."

Woody rolled his eyes but smiled. "Well, glad you came along for the ride." His expression then turned serious. "But what about the guys? We kind of just left them at the airport."

"I'm sure they'll find their way back. I'm sure that horse will find some way to get my message across."

Jessie, who had been oddly silent thus far, spoke up at the mention of the plush stallion.

"Bullseye! Is he okay?"

Buzz looked to the cowgirl standing behind Woody and felt his chest tighten at the sight of the worry in her emerald eyes.

"Uh, w-well, he's fine m-miss," he replied, frustrated and utterly embarrassed to find himself stuttering. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have made it here."

Jessie smiled when she heard Buzz stutter in her presence and decided to poke some fun at him. She grinned and said somewhat seductively, "Well, I'm _sure_ he was in good hands, _space ranger_."

If toys could blush, Buzz would have blown any previous records out the window. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. Somewhere deep inside him, the true space ranger in him told him to man up and stop acting like a love-struck fool.

"I can assure you he was," he managed to reply back without a stutter. He held out his hand to the jubilant toy now in front of him. "Buzz Lightyear, at your service, ma'am."

Jessie giggled, doubling over clutching her stomach and Buzz was worried he had said something wrong.

"W-What did I say?" he questioned, looking to Woody for an explanation. Said cowboy merely shrugged in return.

Once Jessie had managed to get her laughing fit under control, she stood straight and looked back at Buzz.

"No need to be so formal, space boy," she told him. "I'm a cowgirl, not a princess. Name's Jessie."

She took Buzz's hand and shook it fiercely before asking, "Mind if I call ya 'Buzzy'?"

"Uh," Buzz paused. "N-Not at all."

Woody merely chuckled at the exchange between the two and decided to put Buzz out of his misery. He stepped up between them.

"Now that we got the introductions outta the way, anyone up for a movie?"

"Ooh!" Jessie exclaimed. "Me! I am!"

With that, she zipped over to the grate she and Woody had been pulling at moments ago and went back to work, not caring anyone was helping her.

"I knew that would work," Woody muttered so only Buzz could hear.

"Is she always so… hyper?" Buzz asked.

Woody shrugged. "Eh, more or less," he answered. "You should've seen her when we were looking through people's stuff."

"When you were what?"

Woody coughed and said, "Her idea". He then went to join Jessie at the grate.

Buzz quirked an eyebrow before joining the two Roundup Gang members in the task at hand. With the work of all three of them, the grate was easily removed and the three toys soon had access to the cabin of the plane. Woody and Buzz, having mastered feats similar to this before, looked for any sign of humans before making a move. Luckily, the grate they had climbed out of was at the very back of the plane. All the humans were facing away from them, and both of the flight attendants were preoccupied at the moment.

Moving swiftly, Woody led Buzz and Jessie underneath one of the many seats. Careful to miss hitting any legs or bags, they made their way to the front of the aisle. They stopped in the shadows of one of the seats in the third row and finally had a clear look at the TV. The movie was one of the Lord of the Rings movies—appropriate for the long flight—and Jessie was immediately hooked. Buzz and Woody settled in beside her, and the three watched the movie for the next three and a half hours. Their conversations were limited since they were in the vicinity of humans and so the movie was watched in silence for the most part. Jessie, however, did have a fun time eavesdropping on all the conversations going on around her.

"How do you plan on getting home once this plane lands?" Buzz asked at one point during the movie, his voice just above a whisper.

"I'm still thinking," Woody replied in a similar hushed voice. "I would say we should just stay on the plane, but do you think this same one will return to the states?"

"I have no idea," Buzz replied. "Think there's any way we can find out?"

Woody shrugged. "Maybe they'll announce something once we land."

Buzz smiled and placed a hand on the sheriff's shoulder. He saw the distress in Woody's eyes and the millions of plans running through them.

"We'll find a way home, Woody," Buzz told him, hoping to console his friend if just a little. "All three of us; we'll make it home together."

Woody sighed. "What's Andy going to think when he gets home and I'm missing? You too? And what about the others? Who knows how long it will take them to get home, if they even get home at all!"

Buzz squeezed his shoulder. He knew Woody was one to fret and no matter how desperately Buzz wished to make him feel better, he knew none of his attempts would work. Woody would worry until they were safely back in Andy's arms.

Jessie, who had drifted from the movie to listen in on Woody and Buzz's conversation, couldn't help but feel this was partially her fault. _She_ was the one who had been trapped on the plane. _She_ was the one who helped convince Woody to stay with them back at Al's in the first place. Now, not only was Woody stuck far away from his kid, but Buzz—who was completely innocent in the entire ordeal—was as well. Not to mention the others Woody had brought up waiting back at the airport.

Jessie sighed quietly, so as to not alert Woody or Buzz to her distress, and hugged her knees to her chest as she tried to focus on the movie once more.

Three hours went by before the ending credits began to roll and Jessie found she had only worked herself into a deeper hole filled with guilt. She heard Woody yawn from behind her and tried to mask her emotions. She knew neither Woody nor Buzz would blame her for this, so she did her best to push the feelings of guilt to the back of her brain.

"Well, the movie's over," Woody announced. "Guess we should head back down to the cargo area. We're safest there."

Buzz voice his agreement and the three stood to prepare for their way back. Jessie stood as well and let out a yawn of her own. Woody noticed and smiled.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who's tired," he said to which Jessie smiled sheepishly. "Let's head back to get some rest. We still have a few hours of flight and we'll need all our energy to get back to Andy's."

They made it back to the cargo hold of the plane quickly and without notice. Buzz stood and studied the dozens of bags that were open once he fell from the grate.

"So this is what the two of you did before I came along?" he asked.

Woody chuckled. "Again, her idea."

Jessie glared at him before looking to Buzz with a smile. "It was lotsa fun! You wanna try, space ranger?"

Buzz let out a nervous chuckle, not really too keen on the idea. "Whatever happened to being tired?" he asked.

Jessie huffed and crossed her arms. "You hang out with Woody too much; you're both no fun."

Woody chuckled at this. "Hear that, Buzz? You're boring!"

"She was talking about both of us, Woody," Buzz deadpanned. "That means you're boring too."

Woody scoffed and smiled. "Well, I already knew that," he joked.

xxx

Fourteen of the fifteen hours eventually crawled by. Jessie had fallen into a deep sleep against Woody's side hours ago and hadn't stirred since. Buzz had tried his hardest to stay up, but had ended up falling asleep two hours ago. Woody was the only one of them that had stayed awake the entire time. His eyes were focused ahead of him, his mind deep in thought. He was busy thinking of a way home. He knew Buzz was right when he had told Woody they'd make it home safely, but the sooner they did so, the better. Besides, a part of Woody argued, how could he be so sure? Just because he was _Buzz Lightyear_ didn't mean he knew everything. Japan was _huge_, the size of an entire planet to a toy. Tokyo in itself was as big as the country to them. They could easily get lost in such a place. Woody knew the Prospector's words to be true: it _was_ a dangerous world out there for a toy. Woody knew this from experience. His trip to Pizza Planet and Sid's hadn't been any walk in the park. Buzz had been there too. He should be just as aware of the dangers the world possessed.

Woody sighed heavily but froze quickly when he felt Jessie shift beside him. He waited for her to wake, but she never did and just continued to sleep. Woody smiled down at her, but that smile soon turned into a frown again.

Jessie was another thing. He and Buzz had been out on their own before. They had experience when it came to navigating a way back home. Jessie—as far as Woody knew—had no experience. She had been sheltered by her kid early on and had spent the last several decades in storage. Woody and Buzz would have to keep in mind Jessie was traveling with them for this journey. They wouldn't be able to move as fast or take any major risks.

Woody heard Buzz jar awake on the other side of him and looked to his best friend.

"Nice nap?" he joked.

"Funny," Buzz shot back as he yawned. "Have you been awake all this time?"

Woody nodded. "I can't sleep. I don't think I'll be able to 'till we're back with Andy."

Buzz gave him a look. "You can't continue to worry like this, Woody," he told him.

Woody huffed. "I know, Buzz," he said. "But you can't tell me you're not worried at least a little. This isn't just being trapped in a house next door. We're going to be in a completely different _country_; miles and miles and miles away from Andy." He fell silent before mumbling, "For all we know we may never get home."

"Don't say such things, Woody!" Buzz scolded him. "I will admit I am a bit rattled about being so far away from home, but I'm not letting it get to me because I know we _will_ get home. You just have to believe it, Woody. We need to be strong and confident, if not for ourselves than for Jessie. She deserves it."

Woody sighed again. "I'm sorry, Buzz. I want to be confident, really. I don't know why it's so hard for me."

"Confidence isn't a thing you're born with, it something that has to be learned," Buzz said, his hand finding Woody's shoulder again. "You'll learn that confidence eventually, my friend, I have no doubts."

"Easy for you to say," Woody chuckled. "You're Buzz Lightyear."

Buzz smirked. "True; but I know you can do it."

Woody smiled and looked his friend in the eye. "Thanks, buddy. I'm glad you tagged along to keep me in line."

"What're friends for?" the space ranger replied, returning Woody's smile.

The plane suddenly jerked a bit as the intercom came to life throughout the plane's body.

_"We will be landing in the Tokyo International Airport momentarily. Current weather in Tokyo is sunny and warm. We hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for choosing Far East Airlines."_

Woody's face hardened and he looked to Buzz whose mouth was now set in a firm line.

Well, this was it. Their journey home was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, short chapter this time, but I wanted to give you all something for the long(er than normal) delay. I have finished my other multi-chap story over in the Bleach fandom and this story is now my first (and only) priority. If school promises to cooperate, I see faster updates in the future.**

**DISCLAIMER: Toy Story and all its characters are owned by Disney and Pixar. I am only borrowing them for creative control. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

"So, what's the plan, boys?" Jessie asked, looking around the cargo hold of the plane once more.

Woody sighed. Honestly, he had no idea. The way he saw it, they had two options: stay on the plane and pray it would return to the states, or risk climbing back into Al's suitcase and ending up wherever. Like the Prospector had said, the museum was only interested in a complete set. Even with Woody, it would still not be enough—besides, what would happen to Buzz even if it was?

"I don't know," Woody sighed, deciding to voice his thoughts. "Either we stay on the plane or get back in Al's suitcase; and right now, I'm honestly leaning towards the suitcase. At least then we're _certain_ where we'll end up."

Buzz nodded, agreeing with Woody like he always seemed to do for the majority of the time. They looked to Jessie who didn't quite as fond of the idea.

"Jessie?" Woody asked, wanting her input.

"I-I don't know…" she mumbled. "Without Bullseye and the Prospector, we may end up in storage. I…I don't think I can go through that again."

"Again?" Buzz asked. Jessie wouldn't look at him and Woody only mouthed he'd tell him later.

Woody placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"We'll be in there with you, you know," he tried to console her. "Anyways, I'm sure we'd be able to get out."

"And who knows," Buzz added, "When Al realizes he lost half the set, he may return home!"

Woody grinned. "Exactly! It'll be okay, Jess. I promise."

"Me too," Buzz added to the side some-what shyly.

Jessie huffed. "Alright…" she gave in. "I just hope you two will know how to get outta this if it turns bad."

Woody and Buzz shared a knowing look.

"Oh believe me, we've been in situations similar to this," Woody said.

"If we did it once, we can do it again," Buzz stated.

The three of them were thrown to the ground as the plane bounced several times before landing on the runway. They felt the plane gradually slowing down as they picked themselves back up.

"Well guys," Woody said, straightening his hat. "You all ready?"

"Ready," Buzz responded to which Jessie only nodded.

Woody led them all over to Al's case and held it open for them as Buzz and Jessie clambered in. Woody froze momentarily before getting in himself, rethinking what they were doing. After finalizing there was no better option available to them, he sighed and climbed in as well.

xxx

For the next hour or so, all the three could comprehend was movement and that they were getting closer to reaching Al. They slid down inclines, were jumbled around in a vehicle, and now found themselves making slow, repetitive circles. All of it had been done in the dark, the toys too afraid of opening the case even in the slightest. They had no idea how busy the airport could be and weren't willing to risk it.

Finally, Woody, Buzz and Jessie felt the case being picked up and set into the constant movement of being carried. A light humming could be heard from outside if they cared to listen hard enough, and Woody would've easily realized they were back in custody of Al had he done so.

"What do you think he's gonna do with us once he finds out Bullseye and the Prospector are missin'?" Jessie asked again, quietly this time. "And what do you reckon he's gonna do with you, Buzz? I mean, you just randomly appeared!"

"We'll be fine, Jessie," the space toy told her. "Try not to think about it."

"Remember," Woody told her, "we're all in this together. None of us is leaving the other."

Jessie tried being reassured by what they were saying but they didn't know what storage was like. They had never experienced it before and didn't have to constantly worry about ever ending up there again. It may not seem like it, or seem foolish at first, but storage was scarring. Even with Bullseye at her side 24/7 and the Prospector's voice to soothe her, it had left a mark on Jessie. The dark terrified her now. She couldn't stand closed spaces anymore. She couldn't go back. It would kill her.

Jessie felt herself shudder before feeling a strong hand grip her shoulder. Jessie looked behind her and saw it was Buzz who was comforting her this time, not Woody. He gave her a smile, illuminated by his glow-in-the-dark paint, and tightened his hold on her shoulder ever so slightly. Jessie smiled back.

At least it wouldn't be _completely _dark if they ended up in storage this time.

xxx

The toys felt the case being thrown on a bed before Al ever reached to open it. When the case was finally opened, they were met with Al's ugly face, grinning at them out of lust.

When he realized some things were astray, however, that face turned to one of panic.

"What the-? Where did the horse and old guy go?" he yelled throwing Woody and Jessie onto the floor carelessly. Noticing Buzz, he picked him up and turned him over in his hands. "And where did _this_ come from? Ugh, I _told_ that airline guy to take good care of this case and look what happened! My case was rummaged through, two of my things were stolen, and I gained a random space guy that will be absolutely no help at all here!"

Buzz soon joined Woody and Jessie on the floor. The three exchanged a semi-worried look, but couldn't help but feel proud of Al's distress. When the man turned to face them again, they froze and put on their fakest smiles for him. Al looked down at them and only began to whine again when all that greeted him were the toys' 'cheerful' smiles.

Woody watched carefully as Al pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He began to pace as he waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

"M-Mr Kinishi!" Al greeted in a nervous tone. "Y-Yes, I'm here in Tokyo, but there's a _slight_ problem. W-Well two pieces of the collection seemed to have been…misplaced during the flight." He looked over at the toys briefly. "Yes, I still have _him_, the cowgirl as well, but…" He paused and Woody watched with dread as Al's eyes gleamed. "Really? Oh, you're the best! Yeah, yeah, you can take off that extra zero on the price, anything!" Al took the phone away from his ear as he jumped up and down excitedly and praised some higher entity.

Pulling the phone back to his ear, he responded to the man on the other side. "Sure, I can get them to you by tomorrow! I will be there first thing in the morning!" He then stopped to look at Buzz. "I did pick up a toy during the confusion though… I don't know what it is, definitely not from the same collection… It looks like some kind of space toy," Al explained. Again, his eyes lit up at the man on the other line. "Really? Y-You're serious? … Of course you can have him, then! I'll bring all three of them over tomorrow! Thank you very much, Mr Kinishi!"

With that, Al hung up and threw his phone up in the air of excitement. Then, he turned and stooped to pick up the three toys he had unceremoniously discarded before and gave them a big, toothy grin.

"Even without the rest of your little gang, you all are gonna make me big bucks!"

And as Al let out a victorious chuckle, Woody and Buzz risked stealing a glance at the other. Well, _this_ certainly threw a wrench in their plans…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The three toys waited until Al fell asleep that night before they risked moving around again. Woody immediately called Buzz and Jessie into the bathroom so they could talk without waking Al up. They needed to come up with a plan, and fast. Morning wouldn't wait for them.

"Okay, guys," Woody started, standing on a step stool beside the bathtub. "These next few hours are going to be critical for us. I'm sure both of you heard Al still plans to donate us to that museum, even without Bullseye and Stinky Pete. Buzz, you even appear to have your own little collection there as well if they're taking you too."

"What're we gonna do, Woody?" Jessie asked. "If we let Al take us to that museum, we may never get out!"

"I know, I know," Woody said. "That's why I think we should make a break for it now." He waited to gauge Buzz and Jessie's expressions. "If we move fast, I think we have a chance of getting back to the airport."

"Woody, we don't even know how to get to the airport from here," Buzz piped up. "It was hard enough when we had Al to follow back in the states; this time we'll be all alone."

Woody put a hand to his chin in thought. "Hotels _always_ have some kind of guide of the surrounding area," he stated, more of a muse to himself. "I'll bet anything that it would have directions to the airport in there."

He turned to Jessie.

"Jessie, you go find that guide," he addressed her. "Look in all the drawers, but be _careful_ not to wake Al. We can't jeopardize this mission."

Jessie grinned and saluted her leader. "You got it, cowboy!" With that said and a soft 'yee-haw' she dashed out of the bathroom.

"Where do you want me, sheriff?" Buzz asked, waiting patiently for orders.

"_We're_ going to get on Al's laptop and look up when the next flight home is," he told his friend with a grin.

Buzz grinned back and the two walked out of the bathroom and over to the closet where Al's laptop case sat on the floor—lucky for them. With the effort of them both, they soon had the case open and carefully began dragging the computer back into the bathroom.

As they were waiting for the machine to turn on, Buzz heard Woody huff.

"How do you think Andy felt when we weren't there when he got back from camp?" he heard his friend mutter.

Buzz sighed. "Woody, you can't keep letting yourself get hung up on this. We're doing everything we can to get back to him as fast as possible. He's a seven year-old kid, the fact that we magically disappeared and then re-appeared will leave his mind the instant he starts playing with us," he told him.

"But what about Jessie?" Woody questioned. "How will we explain her?"

Buzz shrugged. "Hide her until Christmas?" he suggested.

That caused Woody to chuckle.

"I don't think she'll like that too much…" the cowboy told him.

Buzz smiled. "We'll think of something."

Not too long after, Woody and Buzz were in the middle of searching all flights leaving Tokyo before morning and Jessie re-entered with the guide.

"I got it, y'all!" she whispered as she threw it to the floor beside them.

"Great," Woody said. "See if there are directions to the airport in there."

Jessie nodded and began flipping through the booklet. Woody looked back to the screen as Buzz continued to scroll through the list of flights.

"Hey," Jessie spoke up after a moment's silence, "I just thought of somethin'. How're we gonna _get_ to the airport?"

Woody slouched. He hadn't thought of that yet. Buzz, on the other hand looked like he was about to boast—which he was.

"Oh, _I've _got that covered," he said, cracking his toy knuckles.

Jessie just raised her delicate eyebrows and gave him a sly smirk. She believed him. After all, he had made it on the plane when all odds seemed against him.

"Hey!" Woody diverted their attention away from the other. "I found a flight! It leaves at three which is," he looked down to the time flashing in the corner of the screen, "three hours from now. Think that's enough time?"

"That's plenty of time!" Buzz said. "We can make it."

"Jess, you find the directions?"

"Yup! They're right 'ere, Woody!"

Woody beamed. He couldn't believe it; this was actually working.

xxx

Soon, the three had torn the page of directions from the booklet—it wouldn't be missed, and had written the flight number down on Buzz's Star Command transceiver. They were all set.

"Okay, Buzz, it's your turn," Woody told him. "How do you plan on getting us to that airport?"

Buzz grinned. "You'll find out in due time, cowboy. For now, just follow my lead."

Woody rolled his eyes but went along with Buzz's 'plan' anyway. Jessie already seemed eager to do so without question.

The toys—led by Buzz—quickly and quietly dashed across the hotel room to the door. Woody threw Jessie up in the air so she could reach the handle and with one single tug, the door opened and the toys were greeted with the cool night air. Buzz, being ever chivalrous, let Jessie go out before him before quickly following, playing lookout for the time being. Woody looked back at Al who was snoring away on the bed still and smiled.

"Good riddance, Al," he mumbled, tipping his hat to the man before taking his leave as well.

They made it down to the parking lot with ease. Woody and Jessie followed Buzz without commentary the entire time. Buzz stopped them behind a wall before peering out to make sure the coast was clear.

"I still fail to see _exactly_ where you're going with this, Buzz," Woody whispered as Buzz continued to scan the lot before them.

Finally, a car pulled up to the doors of the hotel and the two humans climbed out of the car and into the hotel leaving the car empty and out in the open.

And the best thing was…they left the motor running.

Buzz grinned. Just like the Pizza Planet truck back home.

_What idiots,_ Buzz thought with a roll of his eyes.

He turned back to his friends. "Okay guys," he said. "Our ride is here."

Woody gave him an incredulous look. "Um…pardon?"

Buzz pointed behind him to the car. Woody caught on, and his eyes went wide.

"Buzz, we can't _drive_!"

Buzz's grin only widened. "_You_ can't, but _I _can."

"Isn't stealing a car illegal?" Jessie put in randomly.

"We're toys! What's the worst they can do to us?"

Woody sighed. "I believe that question is best left unanswered." He looked to the car behind the space ranger and sighed. "Fine; if this is our only option then I guess it's all we've got."

"Trust me guys, I've done this before," Buzz told them. "How do you think we even got to the airport back home?"

Woody looked up in thought. "I had been wondering about that."

"Never crossed my mind!" Jessie admitted seemingly prod. Woody simply retorted, 'Of course you didn't' which earned him a slap from the cowgirl.

Eventually, with a bit more persuasion on Buzz's part, Woody, Jessie, and Buzz finally pulled themselves into the car. Buzz looked out the window to see the two humans getting ready to come back out.

"Okay, we have to move fast!" he called down from the wheel. "Woody, you take the pedals; Jessie, you're directing us and my lookout."

Woody silently took his spot by the pedals on the floor, while Jessie jumped up on the dashboard with a yodel. Buzz swung from the wheel to the gear shift and put it drive and they instantly began to crawl forward. Quickly, Buzz jumped back to the wheel.

"Woody, floor it! Jessie, which way?"

Woody pushed down hard on the accelerator and the car shot forward as Jessie ordered them left out of the parking lot. Buzz just caught the two humans run out of the hotel in the rearview mirror. He chuckled briefly before Jessie told him to turn right.

"There's a stoplight up ahead!" Jessie yelled. "Woody, slow down!"

Woody pushed on the brake pedal and added under his breath, "This is ridiculous."

Well, at least they were getting home.

xxx

"How much further, Jessie?" Buzz asked, turning the wheel to make another sharp, unexpected turn.

"Um, it looks like it should be right up ahead," she said. She looked up and grinned when she saw a sign flashing _Tokyo International Airport, Next Right_. "It is! Next right, Buzz and then we're there!"

"Thank goodness!" they both heard Woody holler from down on the floor. "This is exhausting!"

"Well then, next time you get to drive, Woody," Buzz told him in good humor.

"Hopefully there won't _be_ a next time," Woody added with a grunt as he slowed the car down slightly.

"Well, how else are we supposed to get from the airport to Andy's when we get back? Walk?" asked Buzz.

"Sure, why not?" Woody replied.

Buzz was about to send a snarky reply back when Jessie hurridly told him to turn right.

"Woody, brakes!" the space toy hollered as he slid down the wheel to turn it right. They made it around the corner with only one wheel going up on the curb this time and Buzz ordered for more gas.

"Are we there yet?" Woody asked.

"We are, actually!" Jessie exclaimed. "Yee-haw, we made it! Pull over carefully to the right, Buzz."

Woody didn't need to be told again and slowed the car down on his own as he felt Buzz shift the car to the right. Eventually, he made the car come to a complete stop and waited for Buzz to put it in park before he let go.

"I'd say watching Andy play all those video games paid off real nice," Buzz said. "We only hit five curbs and ran three red lights."

"'Least you didn't say we hit any pedestrians," Woody added under his breath.

Jessie was the only one who heard him. She gave the cowboy a smile.

"C'mon Woody, you really are wound too tight," she said to him. "That was fun!"

"Maybe only a little," Woody admitted. "Besides, I'm not wound too tight. I went through all those suitcases with you, remember?"

"Only after I convinced you," Jessie told him.

"I still did it."

Jessie gave him a playful shake which resulted in a smile from Woody before either of them noticed Buzz had already exited the car. They hopped down beside him and looked inside the airport.

"Next step," Woody said aloud. "Get on the right flight."

* * *

**So the driving part was really hard to write. Especially describing how Buzz moved on the wheel. Hopefully you were able to imagine something similar to the scene in TS2. **

**As always, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well howdy! Hope you all that celebrated Thanksgiving enjoyed your holidays and as a final wind down to it all, here's a chapter for you. (And to those of you who didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, here's a nice surprise!)**

**DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

Hiding behind a potted plant, Woody, Buzz and Jessie peered out to the bustling airport before them. There were _way_ too many people to just dash around hiding here and there. No matter how sneaky they were, they were bound to be seen with the amount of people here. Woody cursed Japan for being so populated, at two in the morning no less. He asked himself what moron catches a plane this early in the morning and then realized he and his friends were one of them.

"Okay Buzz, you're leading again," the cowboy said as he turned to Buzz. "How did you all get through the airport back home?"

"Well, we snuck around in a dog carrier to get on that conveyor belt over there," he pointed to said belt behind the place the humans were buying their tickets and checking their luggage. "We chased down your case then, but I remember seeing flight numbers here and there where the luggage would separate. I'm guessing that's our best option."

Woody nodded. "It's our only one for now. Anyone see something we can commandeer to get ourselves to the conveyor belt?"

"Ooh!" Jessie exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. "I see a cart comin'! We could hop on the bottom of that, they're going to get their luggage checked."

Woody grinned. "Way to go, Jess," he commended to which Jessie only beamed. "Everyone get ready to jump…"

The cart neared and the three toys silently counted the seconds down until the cart was right in front of them.

"Jump!" Woody ordered as he threw himself at it, tumbling to a stop in between to suitcases. He heard Buzz and Jessie land behind him with simultaneous thuds.

"We all here?"

Buzz and Jessie jumped to there feet. "We are," Buzz replied. "We're lucky it's just the three of us this time, imagine how much more difficult this would be with the others."

Woody sighed and said, "Don't remind me. This is difficult enough."

They were jarred back and forth briefly as the cart came to a halt in front of the conveyor belt. Buzz looked to Woody.

"Ready for step two?" the space ranger asked him.

At the same moment again, they all jumped onto the moving belt and scurried to hide behind the luggage already there.

"Once we go through there," Buzz pointed to the hole in the wall they would soon disappear through, "we won't have to worry about hiding. There aren't any humans back there—at least in the other airport there wasn't. All we should need to do then is find our flight number and climb in a suitcase until we're on board. Then it's off to Andy's!"

"Yee-haw! We're almost there, guys!" Jessie cheered, anxiously awaiting the transition through the wall.

Woody allowed a smile to replace the look of angst on his face at this. They really _were_ almost home. And, despite the fact that he wasn't looking forward to fifteen more hours on a plane and driving some crazed machine back to Andy's, none of it was new to them now, so Woody concluded they had nothing to worry about.

He couldn't wait to see the look on Andy's face when they got back.

xxx

The other side of the "portal" as the aliens had called it was a huge maze. Woody and Jessie stood still, mouths agape, looking around at all the luggage, hills, turns and branches the contraption held. They would've stayed so longer had Buzz not snapped them out of it and reminded them they had a plane to catch.

"Golly, how are you expecting to find the right number in here, Buzz?" Jessie asked, still looking around while following Woody and Buzz through the mess of luggage on the belt.

Buzz flipped his communicator open and read the number again.

"It shouldn't be too hard," he answered, looking between the number he carried and the ones on the wall. "Look for A113."

Woody looked to the wall beside him and saw a large A076 painted in white beside him. They still had a while to ride.

"It's up ahead, guys. We're just passing A076," he told his friends.

"Then let's go!" Jessie said as she took off running down the belt, hopping over luggage and doing all sorts of tricks to avoid them.

"Jessie, wait!" Woody yelled to her. "Maybe we should just ride!"

"No way, Mr Downer, this is more fun!" she hollered back.

Buzz simply chuckled at the cowgirl's antics. "She's a handful, isn't she?"

"Wait 'till the fifteen hour flight starts," Woody grumbled. "Hold me back if I look like I'm about to kill her at anytime, will you?"

"No problem, partner."

The two toys soon took after their hyper comrade and eventually caught up to her. She had reached A113 and was now running backwards on the belt to avoid going past it.

"You guys are slow!" Jessie scolded them. "I've been doing this for hours!"

"Jessie, it's not even been five minutes," Buzz told her.

"Well it _felt_ like hours!"

Buzz recoiled slightly. "S-Sorry?"

Jessie chuckled as he seemed to retreat ever so slightly. "I'm not mad at you, Buzz, but I will be if y'all don't move!"

"Oh." Buzz realized she had only been joking and sheepishly went to jump over to the belt that was branching off from the main stream. Woody silently followed and Jessie after him.

They slid down an incline onto another belt which was now headed outside. They could see the plane up ahead in the distance.

"Let's find a suitcase to get into to hide in 'till we board," Woody spoke, as he looked between a suitcase like the one he and Jessie had found the snow globe in before and a humongous purse.

"I say the purse," Jessie put in. "Look comfier."

"We won't be in there _that_ long, but heck it's easier to get into," Woody replied, crawling in.

"There enough room?" Jessie asked, kneeling to look into the recesses of the accessory.

"Plenty!" Woody's voice chimed from within.

Jessie grinned and crawled on in. Buzz followed and once he was inside, the purse was aglow in green.

"'Least we'll always know when Buzz isn't with us, there won't be any green light around," Woody joked.

"Ha-hah," Buzz retorted dryly. "Now what do we do?"

"Ooh a cell phone!"

"No, Jessie…"

xxx

Jessie stretched as she woke from her sleep. They had made it on board the plane easily. All of them had curled up and fallen fast asleep once they got settled. She didn't know how many hours had passed since she'd been asleep but supposed if she really wanted to find out so bad, she could always rummage through the suitcases until she found a clock. Yes, that what she would do, she thought with a sly look. That would annoy Woody, therefore please her. As she prepared to get up, she noticed Woody was still by her side fast asleep, but Buzz wasn't on the other side of her where he had laid down previously.

It didn't take long to spot him—and this was without his green glow—sitting over where the emergency hatch was and staring down through the window on it, Jessie guessed.

"What'cha up to, Buzzy?" she questioned once she was right behind him.

"Oh! J-Jessie!" Buzz exclaimed, clearly startled. "I-I didn't know you were awake."

"I am. Guess I'm all recharged now," she replied, smiling at him.

"Woody still asleep?"

"He's out like a light."

Buzz chuckled. "He would be."

He fell into silence and looked back through the window. Jessie sat down beside him and looked out the window too.

Whistling she added, "Lookit how fast we're moving. Sure doesn't feel like it."

"Feels like we're moving real slow," Buzz agreed.

"You can't even tell what's what down on the ground. It's all just a blur of green n' brown."

"That also has to do with the fact that we're about 40,000 feet in the air," he added.

"I wasn't talkin' scientifically, space ranger," she told him in all seriousness although there was a smirk present on her face.

"Sorry," Buzz mumbled.

Jessie started to laugh and Buzz immediately tensed feeling he had done something wrong.

"What?" he asked.

"You! Why're you always apologizin' for everything you say, Buzz?" she asked, her laughter dissipating somewhat. "Almost every time I say somethin' to ya, you apologize!"

Buzz almost replied with "sorry" but caught himself before he spoke. Instead he replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a pitiful "I don't know". His answer brought on another wave of laughter from Jessie.

"You sure don't act like the Buzz Lightyear Woody told me all about," she told him. "He made you out to be some courageous hero or somethin' but you're really shy, ain't ya?"

_Only around you it seems like,_ Buzz thought somewhat bitterly.

"Well, I usually don't act like this," he told her. "M-Maybe it's just because…"

"'Cause I'm a girl?" Jessie finished.

Buzz tensed again. "I don't want you to take it the wrong way, but I've never really talked to a girl before," he told her recounting how nervous he always seemed to get in front of Bo Peep. "I usually hang around Woody and the guys. There aren't many girls in Andy's room."

He hoped his last sentence wouldn't deter Jessie from coming home with them. He really wanted her to.

"I can respect that," she told him. "I've been hanging with guys my whole life," referring to Bullseye, the Prospector, and even Al. "Well… 'cept Emily…"

"Who's Emily?" Buzz asked.

He saw a shadow cross over Jessie's eyes and wondered if he had brought something up he shouldn't have.

"I-I mean…you don't have to tell me, of course," he added quickly upon seeing her mood change.  
"Naw, it's nothing. She was my old owner a long time ago. My Andy," she explained. "She grew out of me and gave me away. It's taken me a long time to get over it and I guess I still am really. But, every toy goes through it, so I can't let it affect me this much."

Buzz silently marveled at her strength and courage. He was still fairly new and couldn't really grasp the concept of being "given away" but he assumed when Andy reached that point—which, he wished, is a long time away—he would experience it as well. Maybe Woody had been given away before; he would ask him when they got home.

"But, enough about me, Buzz, I wanna hear about you," Jessie told him, giving her head a shake to rid herself of the clouds overhead.

"Y-You do?" Buzz seemed surprised at this.

"Sure do. Woody spoke lots about'cha while we were at Al's, you being his best friend and all. How'd y'all meet?"

At this, Buzz chuckled as waves of irony and memories washed back to him.

"Well, it's really quite a story…" he started.

"We've got 'least seven hours to go, ranger, lemme hear it!" Jessie said, crossing her legs and leaning forward anxious to hear his story.

"Well, believe it or not, Woody and I hated each other at first…"

xxx

Two hours later, Buzz had finished his story and Jessie had curled herself up against him at some point during the story and had fallen back asleep. Buzz didn't really mind actually. He was actually pretty embarrassed at how naïve he had acted back then and hadn't really been looking forward to reliving it all. Buzz looked back out the window and watched the ground below him, trying to avoid thinking about the plush cowgirl sleeping on his shoulder. He feared if he let his thoughts linger to her, he'd begin thinking things he shouldn't.

Eventually, his eyelids started feeling overly heavy and his body began shutting down despite his best attempts to stay awake. Everything was alright now. All three of them were together still, they were heading back to Andy's, and Buzz had gotten to speak to Jessie more.

He felt as if he deserved some rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the final chapter you all. Sorry it took a while. I always get writer's block when it comes to endings. Anyways, thanks to all those who read and reviewed. You guys are the best!**

**DISCLAIMER: Toy Story © Pixar**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_"We will be landing in TriCounty Airport momentarily. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Thank you for choosing our airline." _

The faint sound of the intercom slowly brought Woody back from his dreams. Had he really slept the entire flight? He must've been more worn out than he had originally thought. He stretched before pulling himself to his feet. Jessie and Buzz must still be sleeping as well for they hadn't woken him up at all during the flight, nor were they making any noise now.

He looked around for them and grinned at the sight he saw. Buzz was slumped forward sound asleep and Jessie lay curled next to him in the same position she had fallen asleep in during his story. Woody really wished there was a camera around so he could blackmail his friends later, but he wasn't about to go searching through people's stuff again just to get what he wished.

"Hey, guys," he called, walking over to them. "Wake up; we're back!"

Buzz woke up instantly at his words. "We are?"

Woody nodded. "Intercom just said so. We're landing soon."

Buzz grinned. "It's about time."

Seeing as Jessie was still asleep, Woody smirked and asked, "You have a good little rest, Buzz?"

"I guess so, why?" he asked, clueless Woody was trying to make fun of him.

Woody face-palmed his forehead. Of course, Buzz would be dense at times like this.

"N-Nevermind," Woody grumbled, giving up on his chance to make a fool of Buzz; he would do it on his own in due time, most likely. "Wake Jessie up and let's get into one of these suitcases."

Buzz looked down at Jessie and smiled at her sleeping form beside him. He was kind of glad they had gone of this crazy detour back to Andy's. He got to know Jessie and wouldn't have to worry about it when they got home.

"Hey, Jessie, get up; the plane's landing," he told her, shaking her gently.

Jessie came to her senses immediately. She jumped to her feet and Buzz wondered how she had managed to gather all that energy just after waking up.

"So, how're we getting' outta this plane?" she asked.

"Same way we got on," Woody answered, walking back over to them.

"Can we get back in that purse?" Jessie asked anxiously.

Woody sighed. "Jess, I doubt the person you texted ever replied. The number you put in probably doesn't even exist."

"Never know 'till you check!" Jessie replied, dashing over to the bag and scurrying inside.

"Oh brother…" Woody mumbled.

"Don't you mean 'sister'?" Buzz grinned.

"Shut up."

xxx

Woody literally threw himself out of the taxi cab. Their attempt to get home hadn't nearly been as successful as the ride to the airport in Japan. Buzz should have never allowed Jessie to drive.

"We're home. Thank God, we're home," Woody whispered to himself, falling to his face in the cool grass.

"Aw c'mon, Woody I wasn't _that_ bad," Jessie huffed.

"The goose you hit begs to differ I bet…"

"Well, it's not _my_ fault it decided to cross the street right in front of me!" she snapped back. "In my defense, you weren't the best look-out either."

Buzz quickly intervened seeing as Jessie was ready to tackle Woody.  
"Guys, guys! None of that matters any more!" he said. "The only things that matters is that we're home—_alive_—and back with Andy. We shouldn't keep him waiting any longer should we?"

Woody instantly perked as his owner's name. "Buzz is right; we need to get up to Andy's room!"

"Talk about a mood swing…" Jessie muttered under her breath.

Buzz was the only one who heard her and broke out into a grin.

Eventually, the three of them made it up to Andy's room. They were lucky for Andy was still at school and his mother and Molly weren't around either. Woody thanked all the higher powers that the final step of their adventure had been made easy.

Upon entering Andy's room, Woody, Buzz and Jessie were all surrounded by the other toys, expressing their joy and relief of them finally making it home and asking for the complete story, which Woody promised to tell later on. Jessie was introduced to each toy one by one and immediately accepted into their family.

When they heard Andy coming home that evening, Woody, Buzz and Jessie made sure they placed themselves somewhat out of view, but somewhere Andy was sure to find them. Which, eventually, he did. He pulled Woody and Buzz from under his desk and hugged them instantly. Briefly, he wondered how they had gotten under his desk because he had just looked there last night and they hadn't been there. He cast the thought aside when he caught sight of a boot sticking out from under the desk as well. He pulled Jessie out as well and let out an excited whoop when he discovered the new toy. He didn't bother to think of where she could have come from and went right into a playtime, being sure to give Woody, Buzz and the cowgirl extra attention.

After dinner, Andy had come back up with a permanent marker and carefully wrote his name under Jessie's boot. He then placed her by Bullseye—another toy which had mysteriously appeared in his room a few days ago yet never questioned—before running back downstairs to do his homework.

"Yee-haw!" Jessie hollered as she jumped to her feet. "Oh Bullseye! We're part of a family again!"

She looked under her boot for good measure and laughed when Bullseye did his best to spell out Andy with his four hooves.

"Um… J-Jessie?"

Said cowgirl spun around to find Buzz.

"Howdy, space ranger!"

"Uh… how do you like being Andy's toy so far?" he asked, looking anywhere but her.

"It's great! He's amazing and so creative. It's been ages since I've been played with like that."

Buzz smiled. "I'm glad. He seems to really like you."

Jessie beamed at this.

"So, what do you all usually do when Andy's not up here?" she asked watching the others mingle about on the floor.

"W-Well, lots of things," Buzz told her. "There're games and the TV…when Andy or his mom and Molly aren't home at all we also roam the house sometimes."

"Y'all got many videogames?" she asked next.

"A few."

Jessie brightened at the prospect. "You wanna play with me, Buzzy?"

Buzz fidgeted slightly. "Um…sure."

"Then let's go! I'll beat'cha at anything!" she taunted, running towards the TV.

Buzz just had to grin at that. "I wouldn't be so sure!" he called, chasing after her.

Woody watched all his friends from the windowsill. His eyes wandered from the slight banter between Mr Potato-Head and Hamm to Buzz and Jessie duking it out on _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ and grinned. This was how life was supposed to be. This was what he had missed so dearly and what he desperately hoped to maintain for years to come.

Whatever adventure they faced next, Woody was now confident they'd make it out together. He knew an occasional hardship would have to be faced, but knew it wasn't right to worry when he could do nothing about it right now. Woody sighed as he hopped from the windowsill to join his friends. Despite what was to come in the future, Woody was determined to live every day until then to its fullest.

End


End file.
